Smooth Addiction
by Lailara
Summary: An agent assigned to Darien and Bobby is murdered, and the death takes a major toll on Darien.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Smooth Addiction  
Author: AriellaGiselle  
Rating: R, for graphic death, substance abuse, language, and major angst.  
Pairing: Darien/Semi-Borrowed Female Character: Annie  
Distribution: My site, Fanfiction.net, IMFanfic, QSArchive, and NeonSilence. Anyone else, just ask.  
Spoilers: I don't think there are any.  
Summary: Inspired by the songs by Alien Ant Farm and K's Choice. An agent assigned to Darien and Bobby is murdered, and the death takes a major toll on Darien.  
Status: WIP  
Author's Notes: This is an AU storie. This will *not* end happily. There's my warning. It's violent and painful and depressing. This storie is extremely personal and is painful for me to write, for several reasons.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot and Annie Li. The Invisible Man belongs to Scifi and Stu Segall. The idea of "Annie" and "Smooth Criminal" belong to Alien Ant Farm and/or Michael Jackson, you choose. "Not an Addict" is the property of K's Choice.  
  
****************************  
  
"Annie, are you OK  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign at the window  
That he struck you  
A crescendo, Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom  
  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
A smooth criminal"  
  
--"Smooth Criminal" by Alien Ant Farm  
  
*************************  
  
Darien sighed sadly as he thought of her. Agent Annie Li. The beautiful Asian agent that Darien had been secretly lusting over.  
  
*She's gone. She's really gone,* he thought. He got up from his place on the couch and retrieved a beer from its cold home in the fridge.  
  
Images of her filled his thoughts. Every memory he had of her played through his mind. He thought for a moment that he was going to cry.  
  
His mind sent him realing back in time to the first time he met her... A day he would never forget, but couldn't bring himself to remember while he was sober.  
  
*****  
  
"Agent Fawkes?" the soft, timid voice came from the door of the office Darien shared with Hobbes.   
  
Fawkes jerked his head up to look at the intruder of his thoughts. He opened his mouth to speak, but was immediately floored by her grace and beauty. Her straight black hair hanging loosely around her face, her soft brown eyes, her pale olive skin. He was struck by everything about her at once.  
  
"Agent Fawkes? Are you okay, sir?" she asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
"Um, yeah, call me Darien. Sir seems a bit too formal," he replied, standing and walking around the desk to face her. He was at least eight inches taller than her.  
  
"Okay, Darien," she smiled, letting his name roll off her tongue. "I'm Agent Annie Li. I've been assigned to work with you and Agent Hobbes."  
  
"Really? Well, the Official didn't tell us about a new agent, much less a partner," Darien commented.  
  
"He just got the transfer orders today. He just told me to come down to your office, and talk to you. So, here I am," Annie smiled again. Darien was amazed by the way the very air surrounding her small frame seemed to glimmer and sparkle when she smiled. She made *him* want to smile. No one had made Darien want to smile in a long time.  
  
"Well, here you are. Hobbes should be back in a few. He just went for coffee," he offered.  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
They stood in such comfortable silence for what seemed like hours. Hobbes entered the small office and stared at the two people standing in his office staring at each other. The tall, lanky one looked like his partner, but something in his eyes was different. Something vital to Darien's survival.  
  
"Ahem," Hobbes cleared his throat. "Got the coffee." He handed one of the cups to Darien, who set it on the desk behind him.  
  
"Thanks, man," Darien paused to point at Annie, "This is Agent Annie Li. She's been assigned to work with us."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Work with us? A new partner? Since when?" Bobby asked, without taking a breath.  
  
"Breathe. Apparently, since now. The 'Fish got the orders today, right, Annie?" Fawkes turned to the petite Asian beauty.  
  
"Yes, Agent Hobbes. I'm transferring from the CIA to keep the proverbial eye on the QS9300 project. I don't want to be here anymore than you want me to be, but I have my orders," she said apologetically.  
  
"Call me Bobby, Annie. Don't worry about it. A fresh face around here is always welcomed," Hobbes offered warmly. He extended his right hand to shake her's. "Well, should I go get some more coffee?"  
  
"No, I don't drink coffee, but thank you anyway," Annie replied.  
  
*****  
  
Darien felt the stinging of tears at the rims of his eyelids. He convinced himself he wasn't going to cry. But he was just lying to himself.   
  
He broke down and cried like the small child he felt creeping into his head. He was scared he wouldn't get over her. He was scared he would never feel the same way again. He was scared of everything.  
  
Darien decided that he couldn't just sit and bawl anymore. He needed air. He needed to be somewhere else.  
  
As he walked toward the gym near his house, his psyche launched him on a trip back to the day he'd found her. In her apartment.   
  
*****  
  
"Annie, you here?" Darien shouted. He'd been knocking for about five minutes. Her second week on the job and she was four hours late. Needless to say, both Darien and Bobby had been worried. So, after the meeting with the Official, they headed to her apartment.  
  
Hobbes checked the knob to see if the door was unlocked. When the door opened without protest, he drew his gun. Darien, as if by a telepathic order from Hobbes, quicksilvered and slipped in. Bobby waited a few moments and followed.  
  
The clean apartment was furnished in a very Spartan manner. The living area was open and visible from the front door. The kitchen, the dining area, the living room.   
  
Darien moved with a cat-like grace years of breaking and entering had afforded him. He gently pushed at the door to her bedroom. The sight he saw made his stomach roll. He shook off the quicksilver and choked back the sobs and the morning's breakfast long enough to shout, "Hobbes!" He made a bee-line to the bathroom, barely making it before he was sick.  
  
"Oh, shit," Bobby said. "Oh, Christ." He pulled the cell phone out of his jacket pocket and dialed 911. He told them that he was a federal agent and that they needed assistance. He dialed the all-too-familiar number for the Keep and told her to come for Darien.  
  
When Darien had recovered, he came to stand by Bobby's side. "Oh, God," he whispered, not hiding his emotions at all now. His voice was think with tears so far unshed. "Did you call... whoever?" he choked out.  
  
"Yeah, come on, kid," Bobby spoke softly, soothingly and placed a gentle, supportive hand on Darien's shoulder.  
  
*****  
  
Darien stopped and drug his arm across his eyes to clear away the evidence of his tears. He resumed his workout.   
  
Punch. Kick. Uppercut.   
  
He whaled on the bag until he was sure it would fall from the ceiling. His knuckles would be bruised in the morning, but what did it matter when he couldn't feel anything, anyway?  
  
The blood wouldn't clear from his vision. It was all he saw. Her limp and beaten body, covered in the dark red blood of death. The cuts, the bruises, the broken bones. All of it added up to nightmares for the ex-thief. He hated whoever did that to her. She was smart and vibrant and full of a grace and a life that Darien wished he had a fraction of.  
  
Darien showered and left the gym. He needed to be somewhere, anywhere, but his home. If he went there, he might not ever come out. His feet seemed to carry him to some undisclosed-to-his-brain locale.  
  
*****  
  
Her funeral was simple, elegant. Like she was. Darien managed to hold back the crying fits he felt like throwing in the middle of the service. He got home and headed for the half-empty bottle of vodka in the freezer.  
  
He drank four glasses of the smooth, burning liquid and sobbed like he had done for Kevin. When he finally managed to drag himself to bed, he dreamed of her blood-stained carpet, of her disshevelled clothing, of her still-bleeding nose, of her hair matted and pasted to the carpet with a few hours of dried blood.  
  
He wasn't sure whether he'd ever loose himself of those haunting spectres. He wasn't sure he wanted to either.  
  
*****  
  
Everyday since then had been the same. Get up, go to work, come home, get plastered, cry, sleep. Darien knew it was a destructive cycle, but nothing made the pain go away better than the vodka as it blazed its way through his system.  
  
Hobbes worried like the mother hen he was becoming. He hated to see Darien destroy his life like that, but there was really nothing he could do about it. Bobby told him that he shouldn't just sit there alone in his apartment all the time. But Darien turned down every one of Bobby's offers of companionship.  
  
When Claire finally confronted Darien about the alcohol, he became defensive and began shouting at her. "You think I'm a fucking alcoholic don't you, Claire? I'm not a drunk! It's just a little release. I'm not an addict!" he justified. She stared in shocked pain as his words cut her like a million little knives determined to hurt her. She watched in helplessness as he stormed out of the Keep, trashing a few carts and tossing things about as he left.  
  
*****  
  
"It's not a habit,  
It's cool,  
I feel alive.  
If you don't have it, you're on the other side.  
  
The deeper you stick it in the vein,  
The deeper the thoughts,  
There's no more pain.  
  
I'm in heaven,  
I'm a God.  
I'm everywhere,  
I feel so high.  
  
It's not a habit,  
It's cool,  
I feel alive,  
If you don't have it, you're on the other side.  
  
I'm not an addict,  
Maybe that's a lie."  
  
--"Not an Addict" by K's Choice  
  
*****  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Title: Smooth Addiction  
Author: AriellaGiselle  
Rating: R, for graphic death, substance abuse, language, and major angst.  
Pairing: Darien/Semi-Borrowed Female Character: Annie  
Distribution: My site, Fanfiction.net, IMFanfic, QSArchive, and NeonSilence. Anyone else, just ask.  
Spoilers: I don't think there are any.  
Summary: Inspired by the songs by Alien Ant Farm and K's Choice. An agent assigned to Darien and Bobby is murdered, and the death takes a major toll on Darien.  
Status: WIP  
Author's Notes: This is an AU storie. This will *not* end happily. There's my warning. It's violent and painful and depressing. This storie is extremely personal and is painful for me to write, for several reasons.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot and Annie Li. The Invisible Man belongs to Scifi and Stu Segall. The idea of "Annie" and "Smooth Criminal" belong to Alien Ant Farm and/or Michael Jackson, you choose. "Not an Addict" is the property of K's Choice.  
  
****************************  
  
"I never knew you felt that way, Darien," Annie smiled brightly.   
  
"Of course! Mountain Dew and twinkies are a crucial part of every diet!" Fawkes exclaimed. She rolled into another laughing fit and leaned against the wall of the van.  
  
"Well, I'll surely have to remember that," she said between laughs. She raised the green plastic bottle to her lips and took a long, slow drink. Darien stared, unable to take his eyes off of her. She was breath-taking, even when she had Mountain Dew running down her chin. He reached over to wipe the yellow soda from her face. The second hand-met-face, Darien knew he had fallen head over heels.  
  
"Darien?" she whispered softly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing, just thought of something."  
  
"Oh, no, should I hide?" she teased. He threw back his head in laughter and fell back, his tailbone coming into contact with the floor of the van with a loud thump. Annie tried rather unsuccessfully to stifle her laughter. She finally gave up and burst into beautiful full-throated laughter.  
  
"What are you two laughing about back here?" Hobbes asked, sliding the side door of the van open.  
  
"Nothing, except Darien just about broke something," Annie said, still giggling.  
  
"What did he break now?" Bobby glared seriously at Darien.  
  
"My tailbone, Hobbes," Fawkes replied, rubbing the sore spot at the base of his spine.  
  
*****  
  
Her laughter rang solemnly in his ears as he downed his latest glass of vodka. He was truly miserable with nothing but her ghost to keep him company.  
  
Darien slung his hand over the side of the couch and picked up the phone. He dialed his partner's number slowly.  
  
"Hobbes."  
  
"Hey, Hobbesy."  
  
"Fawkes, what do you need?"  
  
"Nothing, I just can't take this anymore. Come sit with me?"  
  
"Yeah, sure thing, partner. Want me to bring anything?"  
  
"Nope, just hurry."  
  
"I'm coming, Darien."  
  
Darien tossed the phone in the general direction of the cradle. The screaming dial tone told him he'd missed.  
  
A soft knock at the door took his focus away from the offending phone.  
  
"It's open, man," Darien slurred, his vision blurring slightly.  
  
"Hey, how you doing?" Bobby almost whispered.  
  
"I can see her, hear her, feel her. Hobbes, she's everywhere. She's everything. I can't look in the mirror without seeing her face," he sobbed relentlessly.  
  
"I know, man, I know. I see her, too. I remember the last conversation we had. She was so excited about our new assignment. Only she would've been excited about a trip to the slums' clinics. That was just her way, though, huh?" Bobby offered, taking a seat beside Darien, effectively keeping the younger man propped up.  
  
"Yeah, that was her way," Fawkes repeated.  
  
"Hey, get some sleep, man. Tomorrow, we'll get that case solved, but you can't do it on a hangover," Hobbes stood and pulled his partner up. It was like wrestling a bear, Hobbes decided.  
  
Once Fawkes was settled into his bed, Bobby collapsed on the couch and let his mind wonder to the young female agent.  
  
*****  
  
"Don't tell me how to shoot my weapon, Agent Hobbes! I've been through just as much - if not more - training as you have!" she shouted vehemently.  
  
"I have no doubt that you can handle it, but maybe you should aim more for the left, Agent Li," Bobby suggested. He knew he was right, but she apparently had to figure it out for herself.  
  
"Whatever," she muttered. She aimed and fired, the shot going wide off the right of the target. She turned around and glared at him. "How did you know that?"  
  
"Training, practice, and a keen sense of knowing I'm always right," he replied cockily.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"That and you've never fired that particular weapon before."  
  
"Oh, well, that."  
  
"If weapons aren't your thing, it's cool. Fawkes refuses to carry a gun at all."  
  
"'Aren't my thing,' huh?" She looked him straight in the eye, pulled her piece, aimed at the target behind her, and fired five rounds. Hobbes held her gaze for a few seconds longer before turning to the button and bringing the target in. He stared in disbelief at the center of the target. Five bullet holes in the shape of a heart at the center mass. He looked at the paper and then up at her.  
  
"Whoa. I'm impressed, miss thang," he beamed at her.  
  
"Thanks, my grandfather taught me that," she said, beaming back at him. She closed her eyes and muttered a few words in Chinese before meeting Bobby's gaze again. She smiled sadly, "He died five years ago. I miss him."  
  
Bobby nodded in his newfound respect for the petite woman.  
  
*****  
  
Darien woke in his bed with a splitting headache. After taking about four aspirin, he sauntered to the kitchen to make some coffee. At first, he walked right past the sleeping man on his couch. When he did notice, he did a double-take and relaxed. *Hobbes must've been really tired last night,* he decided. He continued on into the kitchen and turned on the water.  
  
After the coffee was made, he thought about waking Hobbes. He picked the shower over waking his partner.  
  
He shed his clothing and turned on the cold spray. He was feeling more than a little numb and thought that a cold shower might wake him up.  
  
He turned around, his back to the water, and rolled his head back to let the water flow down his face, his hair, his shoulders, his back.  
  
Darien didn't want to think of her, but for some reason, he couldn't think of anything else.  
  
*****  
  
Annie was sitting at her desk trying to concentrate on the latest paperwork. She sighed loudly and groaned at the thought of having to do it all again. She would seriously hurt the person who messed this up.  
  
She stood up and made her was through her apartment toward the kitchen. Opening the door to the refridgerator, she gawked at how empty it was. She pulled out the half full bottle of merlot and shut the door. Finding the right glass in her cabinets, she poured some of the beautiful red liquid and took a slow drink, savoring the taste. She put the bottle back in the cooler and walked back to her desk.  
  
Her head jerked up at the loud crash coming from the window in the living room. She looked around the room, not seeing anything out of place. She ran to her bedroom, searching frantically for her gun. *Damn my forgetfulness,* she thought.  
  
Something hard connected with the back of her skull and the world went black. She never woke up.  
  
*****  
  
"What happened, Hobbes? What does the report say?" Fawkes asked impatiently.  
  
"It says she was killed by blunt force trauma to the back of the head. Probably a baseball bat or even possibly, the butt of a gun," Bobby answered.  
  
"Well, what about the cuts on her arms and legs?"  
  
"They think that the cuts were inflicted by a small knife, probably from her own kitchen. Done in some sort of ritualistic pattern."  
  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
  
"She was a sacrifice, or some sort of initiation."  
  
Darien stopped pacing and dropped limply in the nearest chair. Tears brimmed on his eyelids. He brought a hand up to his face and wiped them away. "Do we have any leads?"  
  
"Yeah, the police seem to think that some sort of Asian gang is behind the murder."  
  
"Asian? Like as a message to her family?"  
  
"Maybe, partner," Hobbes sighed. "Her family is involved with the U.S. government at its highest levels. Killing the favored daughter would send a pretty loud message to them."  
  
"I hope you find this bastard," a voice said quietly from the doorway.  
  
Both of the agents turned their lines of vision to the door. She was a vision. She looked like Annie in every way possible.  
  
Darien swallowed and spoke first. "Can we help you, miss...?"  
  
"Li. My name is Cora Li. Annie was my sister," she replied.  
  
"I'm very sorry about Annie. We all liked her very much," Hobbes stood, offering his chair to the girl.  
  
"Thank you. I have been sent on behalf of my family with a message to you, Agent Hobbes, Agent Fawkes. Annie was quite fond of both of you. I recieved a letter from her lawyer two days after her death. It seems as if she had already made out a will and defined her wishes in this matter. She says in this letter that she loves you both as the brothers we never had. She wants me to tell you what her wishes are," Cora paused to pull a sheet of paper out of her purse. "She doesn't want you to grieve; she wants you to celebrate. She loved her life and her work." She handed the paper to Darien. "Agent Fawkes, find the people responsible. My family will be very grateful."   
  
Her eyes narrowed on the taller agent, and he locked his eyes on hers. A silent moment of understanding passed between them, one that Bobby could never have picked up on. It was meant for those who loved Annie as family. Bobby liked her as a good friend, but he wasn't family.  
  
Cora stood and turned to Hobbes, "Thank you both for your time. Remember what I have said, friends." She turned and left the office.  
  
*****  
  
"Dearest Cora,  
  
If you're reading this, then I'm not here anymore. In all likelihood, I've been killed in the line of duty. Who am I kidding? I don't think I'll die in the line of duty. I've probably died in my apartment, alone, in my bathrobe.  
  
I have a few things I need you to do for me. Go to San Diego and find Agents Robert Hobbes and Darien Fawkes. They are my partners and the best two people you could ever hope to meet. They are the brothers we should've had, Cora. Tell them not to grieve; tell them to celebrate my life. I've lived all I'm supposed to, and I had more fun doing it than should be legal.  
  
Let them talk to you. They're like two halves of the same brain most of the time.  
  
Enclosed is a letter for each of them. Make sure they receive these. I need them to know a few things that I couldn't have said in life.  
  
Take care of yourself, sister. I love you, and I know I'll see you again.  
  
Love,  
Annie"  
  
*****  
  
"Bobby,  
  
Concentrate, and you'll hit your mark. That's what my grandfather told me once.  
  
Bobby, I appreciate everything you've done to make me feel at home at the Agency. No one has made me feel more welcome than you.  
  
Take care of Darien. He's gonna need it, especially if I'm really dead. And take care of yourself. Don't let them tell you that you're crazy. You're the sanest person I know. And that says a lot, Bobby.  
  
Yours truly,  
Agent Annie Li, CIA, F&G"  
  
*****  
  
"Darien,  
  
Do you think they have Mountain Dew and Twinkies in heaven? If they do, I'll save you some.  
  
Don't let anyone tell you that you're a slave to the Agency. They are your slaves. You control them with a measure of decency and conscience that Charlie never could.  
  
I wish that we could've gotten to spend more time together. But I cherished the times we did have. Remember that bar on seventh? That was truly the funnest time I'd had since moving to San Diego.  
  
Take care of Bobby. He's a good man, and he's not insane. That's a lie that he's chosen to believe in. We all have a bit of insanity boiling underneath our skins, but Bobby's is in his personality, so he's labeled as crazy. He's not, remember that, ok? And don't forget to take care of yourself while you're at it.  
  
Your friend,  
Agent Annie Li, CIA, F&G"  
  
*****  
  
"So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday  
What a black day  
I could feel your salutation  
Sounding heartbeats  
Intimidations."  
  
--"Smooth Criminal" by Alien Ant Farm and/or Michael Jackson  
  
***** 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Smooth Addiction  
Author: AriellaGiselle  
Rating: R, for graphic death, substance abuse, language, and major angst.  
Pairing: Darien/Semi-Borrowed Female Character: Annie  
Distribution: My site, Fanfiction.net, IMFanfic, QSArchive, and NeonSilence. Anyone else, just ask.  
Spoilers: I don't think there are any.  
Summary: Inspired by the songs by Alien Ant Farm and K's Choice. An agent assigned to Darien and Bobby is murdered, and the death takes a major toll on Darien.  
Status: WIP  
Author's Notes: This is an AU storie. This will *not* end happily. There's my warning. It's violent and painful and depressing. This storie is extremely personal and is painful for me to write, for several reasons.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot and Annie Li. The Invisible Man belongs to Scifi and Stu Segall. The idea of "Annie" and "Smooth Criminal" belong to Alien Ant Farm and/or Michael Jackson, you choose. "Not an Addict" is the property of K's Choice.  
  
****************************  
  
Darien read his letter for the ninth time and laid it gently down on the coffee table. His smile was filled with a loss and sadness that rivalled the tears he had shed for Kevin.  
  
He picked up his coffee cup and swallowed the last few droplets. He was immediately whisked back to another day with Annie.  
  
*****  
  
"Stop that, Darien."  
  
"Stop what, Annie?"  
  
"That!" she said, pointing at his leg.   
  
"What?" he asked defensively.  
  
"Stop bouncing your leg! It's making me nervous!"  
  
"Sorry, Annie, didn't mean for my leg to make you nervous," he replied smiling. "It's a habit."  
  
"Well, stop it, ok?"  
  
"Fine." He purposely began bouncing his leg faster.  
  
"I thought I asked you to stop that."  
  
"Sorry, man. I can't help it."  
  
"Try."  
  
Darien laughed and held his leg still. He watched her intently instead.  
  
All she was doing was filing her nails, but to him, it was the purest form of poetry in motion. Her fast, fluid movements, the breath from her mouth onto her nails, brushing the little white powder off of the file and her nails. He sat there for ten minutes, just watching her.  
  
Darien thought back to the day in the van with the Mountain Dew. The spark still tingled in his system from the contact. He was determined to figure out why he had fallen so hard, so fast. 'You can't figure out love,' he told himself. He turned his attention back to her.  
  
She sang softly with the song on the radio. Darien melted at the sound of her voice.  
  
She paused to laugh at her private little joke. Darien sighed longingly at her laugh.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. 'Ok, I can die a happy man now,' Darien thought.  
  
"You stopped," she whispered loudly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You stopped bouncing your leg."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah, I knew you could do it," she smiled and laughed.  
  
*****  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"Got anything?"  
  
"Nope, you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"This is pointless, Hobbes!" Annie declared.  
  
"This is not pointless, Li!" Bobby defended.  
  
"Sitting here watching an empty warehouse is very pointless, Bobby."  
  
"We don't know that it's empty."  
  
"Yes, we do. Darien just told us that."  
  
"He's in there, yeah? Then it's not empty."  
  
Annie turned and glared at him. "You know what I meant, man."  
  
"I know what you meant."  
  
*****  
  
Bobby sat at his dining room table reading his letter again. He was sadder than he could ever remember being. He missed her. She was a great conversationalist, and she seemed to enjoy talking and listening to him.  
  
He laid the letter on the glass table top and leaned back in his chair. Scrubbing his hands over his eyes, he groaned from exhaustion. He stood and made his way toward the shower. Maybe the water would sooth his aching muscles, and his aching heart.  
  
*****  
  
"Annie Li  
1977-2001  
Beloved Daughter, Sister, and Friend"  
  
Darien stared at the letters etched in the dark marble. Nothing but the best for Annie, he guessed. His body stiffened as he felt a presence behind him.  
  
"I miss her, too, pal," the familiar baritone said softly.  
  
"I can't stand this, Hobbes. It's tearing me up. All I want to do is drink and forget she ever existed, forget *I* ever existed."  
  
"You can't do that, buddy. The Agency needs you. Claire needs you. I need you. You're our friend, and we hate what you're doing to yourself."  
  
"I hate what I'm doing to myself, but I can't stop."  
  
"Yes, you can, Fawkes. Let us help you, please."  
  
"Darien? Bobby?" an equally familiar voice, female in origin, said.  
  
"Over here, Claire," Bobby said.  
  
"Hi," she whispered, placing a hand on each man's shoulder. "How are you?"  
  
"Been better," they said in unison.  
  
Claire smiled, "I know. Anything I can do?"  
  
"Help us find who killed her," was Darien's answer.  
  
"Help Darien," was Bobby's.  
  
The two men exchanged looks for a moment, and Darien nodded. "Help me, Keepy. I need... something."  
  
The Keeper smiled again, "Done. Let's get you back to the Agency, ok, Darien?"  
  
Darien nodded and began walking toward Claire's car.  
  
*****  
  
"Breathe it in and breathe it out,  
Pass it on,  
It's almost out  
  
We're so creative, so much forward  
High above, but on the floor  
  
It's not a habit,  
It's cool,  
I feel alive,  
If you don't have it, you're on the other side  
  
......  
  
"I'm not an addict,  
Maybe that's a lie  
  
It's over now,  
I'm cold, alone,  
I'm just a person  
On my own  
  
Nothing means a thing to me  
No, nothing means a thing to me."  
  
--"Not an Addict" by K's Choice  
  
*****  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Title: Smooth Addiction  
Author: AriellaGiselle  
Rating: R, for graphic death, substance abuse, language, and major angst.  
Pairing: Darien/Semi-Borrowed Female Character: Annie  
Distribution: My site, Fanfiction.net, IMFanfic, QSArchive, and NeonSilence. Anyone else, just ask.  
Spoilers: I don't think there are any.  
Summary: Inspired by the songs by Alien Ant Farm and K's Choice. An agent assigned to Darien and Bobby is murdered, and the death takes a major toll on Darien.  
Status: Finished  
Author's Notes: This is an AU storie. This will *not* end happily. There's my warning. It's violent and painful and depressing. This storie is extremely personal and is painful for me to write, for several reasons.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot and Annie Li. The Invisible Man belongs to Scifi and Stu Segall. The idea of "Annie" and "Smooth Criminal" belong to Alien Ant Farm and/or Michael Jackson, you choose. "Not an Addict" is the property of K's Choice. Bobby Vu and the Fukinese Dragons belong to the writers and producers of "The Corruptor."  
  
****************************  
  
*Six Months Later*  
  
"How are you feeling today, Darien?" Claire asked, making both mental and written notes.  
  
"I'm feeling wonderful, Claire. How about you? How's Pavlov?"  
  
Part of Darien's rehab had involved counseling, including animal therapy. Pavlov had been his first choice.  
  
"He's good. Enjoying being a dog, I suppose. How are you sleeping? Any nightmares?" she flipped through some pages on her clipboard.  
  
Darien scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, the same one. Always the same."  
  
*Well, that's not the whole truth,* he told himself. The dreams *had* changed over the last couple of months. He was no longer plagued with thoughts and dreams of suicide and his own blood, but now it was Annie's horrified, blank face that haunted him. More often than not, he woke in a sweat, crying.  
  
The amount of tears and the severity of the pain had lessened incredibly, but they still festered in Darien's psyche.  
  
"Hmm, let me see your tattoo," Claire said, reaching for his wrist. "Two segments. Good, you won't need a shot for another few days. Please, Darien, don't use any Quicksilver. Not right now."  
  
"I haven't used it in six months, Claire. I'm not going to start again until I'm back on what Hobbes calls 'active duty'," he replied, smiling.  
  
"You two are talking about me again, aren't you?" the familiar Brooklyn accent bounced around in Darien's ears.  
  
"Hello, Bobby," Claire smiled warmly.  
  
"Hey there, Keepy. You look good today. I like what you've done with your hair," Bobby commented.  
  
Darien looked at Claire. She'd cut it! His mouth dropped open as he reached for the now chin length blonde locks. "Wow, yeah, it looks great, Keep."  
  
"Thank you both. Darien, you can go, if there's nothing else you want to talk to me about," she looked at him expectantly.  
  
"No, but I'll see you on Friday. Okay, Claire?" he answered.  
  
She smiled a friendly smile and nodded. "See you then." The smile never left her face as her two favorite agents walked out of the lab.  
  
*****  
  
"So, what's going on, buddy?"  
  
"Not much. Just got a tip on Annie's case."  
  
"After six months? Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Sure, I'm sure. I got it off Hobbes-net."  
  
"Oh, Hobbes-net."  
  
"Since you went up, Hobbes-net has expanded, my friend."  
  
"Yeah, what does it include now? Chinese Fundamentalists?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, it does, Fawkes."  
  
"Really? Is that your tip?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
*****  
  
"You came alone?" the small Asian man nearly whispered.  
  
"What does this look like? A convention? Of course I came alone," Bobby snapped.  
  
"Good. Do you have the cash?"  
  
"Do you have the information?"  
  
"Yeah. Annie Li, right? Agent, former-CIA, former-FBI, current-DHHS? Yeah, I got it."  
  
"Hand it over, man." Hobbes snatched the papers from the trembling man. He opened the file and scanned the first and last page. "Thanks. Always a pleasure doing business with you, Chung," Bobby flipped out five twenties into the man's quivering hand.  
  
"Hey, thank you, Mr. Hobbes," Chung replied and made a hasty exit.  
  
"Fawkes? You might want to see this," Bobby called.  
  
"See what?" Darien's voice rang closely over Bobby's shoulder. He de-silvered and held his hand out for the file folder. His eyes darted over the papers and stopped abruptly. "'The Crimson Rule?' What's that?" he asked, looking up.  
  
"A Chinese Fundamentalist group that thinks all outside influences on Chinese culture should be purged."  
  
"And Annie was a target why?"  
  
"Her father is the current Chinese ambassador. I'm saying that her death is a message to her father."  
  
"A message? Not to be crude, but what would one girl's death mean to the US government?"  
  
"Not to the government. Aren't you paying attention? I said to her father."  
  
"Oh. Who is this man?" Darien pointed at a picture of an older-looking Chinese man. "Kim Li? I wonder if that's any relation to Annie or her father."  
  
"Oh, my god. Kim Li is Sum Li's brother. Kim was up for the ambassador position until his younger brother Sum took the job. Right out from under him."  
  
"How do you know this, Hobbes?"  
  
"I read the newspaper, too, my friend. This was all big news a few years ago. The Agency was on high-alert at this time."  
  
"I see. What say we go visit Sum Li?"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
*****  
  
"Welcome to my home," Sum Li said politely.  
  
"Thank you for seeing us today, Mr. Li," Darien offered.  
  
"I was a bit surprised to here from you, Mr. Fawkes. Now, I understand that you worked with Annie, correct?"  
  
"That's correct, Mr. Li," Bobby answered. "We have a lead on her murderer. We just want to confirm a few things with you first."  
  
"What kind of lead, Mr. Hobbes?"  
  
"Well, we think that the Fundamentalist group The Crimson Rule may have had something to do with her death," Darien spoke up.  
  
"The Crimson Rule? We haven't heard from them in months, Mr. Fawkes. What makes you think that they had something to do with my daughter's death?"  
  
"We have reason to believe that your brother is now in command of The Crimson Rule," Hobbes replied.  
  
"Kim? In command of something? I'm sorry, but that's a little hard to believe."  
  
"Oh, believe it, Mr. Li. We believe that Annie's murder was meant to be a message to you. A warning to cease all dealings with our government," Darien pushed a little.  
  
"You both know I can't do that," Mr. Li said sternly.  
  
"We know. We don't expect you to do so, either. Continue on with your business, and we will keep you updated, sir," Bobby said, standing and offering his hand to the older gentleman.  
  
"Thank you, Agent Hobbes, Agent Fawkes," Mr. Li bowed in respect. Darien and Bobby nodded and left the spacious home.  
  
*****  
  
"Talk!" Bobby yelled and slammed the rail thin boy against the brick wall.  
  
The boy spit and cursed in Chinese. "I'll never talk to you, G-man," he hissed.  
  
Bobby dropped the boy on the ground. "Remember, Vu, you'll want something from me someday," Bobby promised.  
  
"Hobbes! Wait!" Vu called. "Stay away from the Fukinese Dragons, ok?"  
  
"It's not our jurisdiction, but I'd be willing to make an effort," Bobby shrugged.  
  
"Fine. The Crimson Rule is behind the murder of that girl. Their leader is jealous of her father. That's the word on the street, man. I don't know nothing else."  
  
"Why don't I believe you?" Hobbes said, almost menacingly.  
  
"Fine, fine! The Crimson Rule, you know their main ideal, right? Fundamentalism and all that. What you don't know is that they're also Communists. Where do you think they got the whole crimson thing, huh? They want Soviet rule to remain in China forever. And they're willing to kill for it," Vu spoke solemnly.  
  
"And you and your crew just want what? A sunny vacation?" Darien smirked.  
  
"We just want respect for the Chinese people," Vu spat at him.  
  
"Hey, Fukinese! Watch how you talk to my partner!" Bobby shoved the boy into the wall again.  
  
"Come on, Hobbes," Darien pleaded.  
  
"We're gone," he said, smiling at Vu, who sat slumped against the dark red brick.  
  
*****  
  
"So, what do you think this means?" Darien asked.  
  
"I think it means we'll never catch these guys. We might get a few, but we'll never get them all," Bobby replied somberly.  
  
"I figured. Do you think we can get Kim Li?"  
  
"No, probably not. Besides we've got nothing to pin on him."  
  
"We've got a murder, Hobbes!"  
  
"No, we've got underground, uncomfirmable suspicions. How're ya gonna prove it, Fawkes? By running in, guns a-blazin', demanding information? Nah, you'd be dead before you got to him."  
  
"So, what do we do?"  
  
"There's nothing we can do, Fawkes. We found her killer, and we can't do jack shit about it. It'll be hard, but I think we're gonna have to let this one go for now."  
  
"Come on! The Bobby Hobbes I know would never give up so easily!" Darien shouted.  
  
"You're right. Bobby Hobbes doesn't give up so easily. I said, 'For now'," Bobby pointed out. "We'll keep our eyes on Li, and when he slips, BAM! We'll have him. It may take a while, but we'll get him, partner."  
  
"Yeah. We'll get him," Fawkes repeated.  
  
*****  
  
Darien stared at the black stone in front of him, standing watch over her silent body.  
  
"Hey, Annie. Just thought I'd come say hi. Hi. We found your killer, but we can't do anything. Hobbes is sure we'll get him. I hope he's right. For your sake. And for my sanity.  
  
"I miss you, Annie. Bobby misses you, too. God, even Eberts misses you. You really brought the Agency to life, ya know? Always smiling and joking.  
  
"Sleep the sleep of the righteous, Annie. I'm sure I'll see you again, girlfriend."  
  
Darien smiled at the use of his nickname for her. She'd cringed the first time he used it, but she'd grown to like it.  
  
He kissed his fingertips and gently brushed them against the cool marble. Turning around, he saw a small rose, obviously discarded as the smallest of the bunch. He picked it up and laid it on the grass in front of her headstone. She would've picked it up and taken it home. He was sure she'd like it.  
  
He turned again and sauntered to his waiting car. The drive home was short, unbelievably short.   
  
Darien tossed the keys on the coffee table and flopped down on the couch. He breathed in and out, slowly, in an almost calculated way.  
  
It felt good to breathe.  
  
  
FIN~  
  
Feedback is welcomed. Ok, so, maybe I was a little harsh when I said that this wouldn't end happily. It doesn't, but it ends on a happier note than I thought it would. I'm thinking of a sequel. What do you guys think? 


End file.
